The present invention relates to providing a clear unobstructed view of the immediate area behind a skid steer loader. More specifically, it provides for better safety while backing.
Currently two people are needed to safely load a skid steer loader onto a trailer for transport. One person drives the skid steer loader while the second person guides the operator onto the trailer with either hand or voice communication.
In confined areas it is difficult to operate a skid steer loader. For example, barns for dairy cattle or horses are often cleaned with skid steer loaders, where passages are narrow and often have obstructing support posts. Operators can only compensate by craning their necks and by memorizing the layout in advance.
In outside environments skid steer loaders are often operated in close proximity to obstructions such as drainage ditches, trees and uneven terrain. Again, operators can only compensate by craning their necks and by memorizing the layout in advance.
Although skid steer loaders were introduced into the U.S. market by the “Bobcat Company” in 1959, mounting of inside mirrors has been prohibited due to the need to enter and exit the operator safety enclosure through the front, see FIG. 2. Exiting either side is blocked by the lift arms. The rear is blocked by the radiator and hydraulic reservoir. The present invention allows for easy access into the operator safety enclosure via either support post mounted mirrors or a hinged mirror mount, see FIGS. 1-3.